Conventionally, there are scene display systems that display, on displays for displaying scene images captured by image capturing apparatuses, descriptive information (landmark information) of the scenes to be overlaid on the scenes. The descriptive information includes, for example, the names of the scenes. Such scene display systems make it possible for the user to know, for example, the name of a building in a travel destination by aiming an image capturing apparatus at the building.
The scene labeling system in Patent Reference 1 includes a scene labeling terminal that obtains scene information, and a scene labeling server that is connected to the scene labeling terminal through a communication network. Patent Reference 1 discloses a technique that makes it possible to know the name of a landmark in an image captured by a user using an image capturing apparatus, by displaying labeling information transmitted from the scene labeling server, in a position corresponding to a position of the landmark in the image, to be overlaid on a scene obtained by the scene labeling terminal. The scene labeling system in Patent Reference 1 discloses the technique for supporting the user to verify a travel route in a car navigation system, thus making it easier to associate an actual scene with the image.
FIG. 1 illustrates the configuration of the scene labeling system disclosed in Patent Reference 1. The scene labeling terminal 5112 obtains an image-capturing position, a camera angle, a focal distance, and other information while an image is being captured, and transmits the information to the scene labeling center 5113. The scene labeling center 5113 previously generates map data in a computer as three-dimensional data. The scene labeling center 5113 generates an computer graphics image of the scene viewed from the scene labeling terminal 5112 in a three-dimensional space in the computer, based on the information received from the scene labeling terminal 5112, while capturing the image. The scene labeling center 5113 obtains geographical information represented by the names of constructions included in the scene, from the generated computer graphics image, and transmits the geographical information to the scene labeling terminal 5112.
The scene labeling terminal 5112 displays the received geographical information overlaid on the image, in respective positions where the constructions included in the image that is an actual scene seem to be displayed.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent No. 3225882